A Series of Moments
by ShiTiger
Summary: A series of moments in the life of Drake Mallard and Elmo Sputterspark Darkwing Duck x Megavolt inspired by the Darkwing Duck comic "The Duck Knight Returns" and DarkPenguin's amazing fanart y!Gallery. Watch the trailer on youtube wingedtora "Photographs"
1. Kiss

_**Chapter 1: Kiss**_

It all started with a kiss. A wonderful, magical, electrifying kiss. Elmo's arms wrapped around him, lips pressed firmly against his bill. It was high school all over again. Except this wasn't high school, it was real life. Standing in the middle of the coffee room, exposed to any Quackwerks employee that happened to wander by, was not an ideal place for a kiss.

Despite all that, Drake couldn't help returning the embrace. The one thought that should have been first and foremost in his mind, barely caught his attention. Lost in the moment, reality went unnoticed.

{Elmo Sputterspark... MEGAVOLT, is kissing me}

...tbc...

_Author's Note: These moments seem to be writing themselves. It was originally going to be a one chapter fic, but it somehow turned into a story of its own._


	2. A Stormy Surprise

_**A Series of Moments**_

_****_Disclaimer: I do not own Darkwing Duck and make no money off this story.

_****__**Chapter 2: A Stormy Surprise**_

'Ugh, I hate rain,' Elmo grumbled as he unlocked his apartment door and stepped inside.

'It's really coming down out there,' Drake whistled as he looked out the window at the lightning streaking the sky. His little car was certainly getting a wash tonight.

'Thanks for giving me a ride home, Drake. Are you sure you want to go back out into that storm? The couch pulls out into a futon if you want to spend the night,' the rat glanced over his shoulder at his boyfriend and waited for an answer.

The duck sighed as a bolt of lightning slashed down from the sky. He was tempted to accept Elmo's invitation to stay over, but there was Gosalyn to consider. Of course, he could always call the Muddlefoots and ask if they'd mind if she slept over at their place. And it was Friday, so he didn't have to worry about freshening up for work in the morning.

Elmo blinked as his boyfriend picked up the phone and proceeded to arrange for his daughter to spend the night at the neighbors. The thought of having the adorable duck to himself was enough to charge his blood, but he'd let Drake decide if he wanted to sleep alone or in his bed tonight.

* * *

Drake yawned and gave in to the urge to lean closer to his boyfriend's relaxed body sitting next to him on the couch. He thought he saw a flicker of red grace the other man's cheeks before a tanned arm wrapped around his shoulders and pulled him close. Silence stretched between them as they both pretended to still be interested in the movie playing on the small TV screen in front of them.

In the end, it was Drake who made the first move. A simple melding of beak and lips soon led to a hurried, almost frantic, rush into the adjacent bedroom. Clothing was removed quickly and thrown haphazardly onto the floor with barely another thought. Fingers stroked through ivory feathers, lips pressing tender kisses to every inch of the duck's well-toned body as they lay together on the bed.

No words were exchanged, just gasps of pleasure mingled with a touch of pain. Drake couldn't remember when he'd last been with another male, but soon his body was responding in all the right ways. This is what he'd been missing when Morgana had been in his life. But here, with his old classmate-turned enemy-turned co-worker-turned boyfriend, he felt safe.

The rush of pleasure came quickly; the air filling with choked cries as they clung to each other in the darkness. More tender kisses and soft touches were exchanged as they finally pulled apart, only to snuggle up together under the warm blankets.

'Drake...'

'Yes, Elmo?'

'Goodnight.'

'Goodnight, Elmo.' The duck nuzzled the bare chest beneath his cheek, lulled by the sound of his lover's heartbeat as the rat drifted off to sleep. A smile of contentment stayed on his beak even as he followed his boyfriend into the dreamworld.

...tbc...


	3. A Very Pleasant Morning

_**A Series of Moments**_

_**Chapter 3: A Very Pleasant Morning**_

_**Quick Note**: After much thought and deliberation, I've decided to go with a more anthro-version of Darkwing Duck (rather than the cartoon version). So, basically they wear pants and have more human-like bodies. _

_The** full version** of this fic (including NC 17 parts) can be found on y!gallery and adultfanfiction . net under wingedtora) Wish I didn't have to cut it, but you know how is ff . net is about mature stuff.  
_

* * *

_(cut: NC 17 part)  
_

The scent of bacon drifted through the air, stirring the rat from his restful nap. A half-glance to the side showed the absence of his bed partner as Elmo sat up and stretched, his tail lazily swinging back and forth as he finally got to his feet.

A silky tune filled the room, drawing the rat's attention to a vibrating purple cellphone lying innocently on the floor. Swooping to pick it up, Elmo held it to his ear and said, 'Hello?'

'... You're not my dad.'

'Um, no. Oh, you must be Drake's daughter. Hang on, I'll get him for you.' Sifting through the nearest dresser drawer, the rat quickly pulled on boxers and jeans, then stumbled out of the room and into the kitchen. Drake looked over his shoulder and smiled at him, making the ex-villain's heart skip a beat.

'Morning, sweetie. I thought you might be hungry, so I made breakfast,' the duck announced, gesturing to the bacon and eggs frying on the stove.

'It smells delicious. Oh, and you have a phone call,' the rat pressed the phone into his lover's free hand and gave in to the urge to give the duck a quick hug from behind, before taking a seat at the small table nearby.

'Morning, Gosalyn. No, I'll be home in a little while. Elmo and I are just having breakfast... Yes, he's the friend I was telling you about. Yes, Gos, you will get a chance to meet him... Well, that depends on if you cleaned your room like I asked you too. Just tell Binkie that I said you could go home and I'll be there soon. Bye, honey,' Drake set a plate in front of his boyfriend and tucked his cell phone into his pocket. Turning back to the stove, he quickly filled his own plate and joined Elmo at the table.

'Your daughter seems nice,' Elmo resisted the urge to groan aloud at the delicious taste spreading through his mouth with every bite. This was definitely better than fast food.

'I have to admit, she's quite a handful. But I wouldn't change her for anything in the world,' the duck answered.

* * *

'Well, I guess this is goodbye,' Elmo whispered, watching his new lover pull back from their embrace. The slightly dazed look on Drake's face brought a smile to the rodent's lips.

'Yeah, guess so. See you at work on Monday, Elmo,' Drake sighed, slipping out the door after giving his boyfriend one last hug.

'See you soon, Drake,' the rat closed the door and headed to the window. Under his watchful gaze, the ivory-feathered man slipped into his car and drove off down the road. The apartment felt so empty now, leaving Elmo wishing for the comfort of his light bulb friends. Unfortunately, the shrink at Quackwerks had silenced their voices around the same time as he'd met his old school friend, Drake, again. And for once in his life, he'd take a hot blooded duck over a cold sparked light bulb any day of the week.

...tbc...


	4. First Visit

**A Series of Moments**

**Chapter 4: First Visit**

It had been a month since they had officially started dating and Drake was finally ready to take the next step. The only problem was that Elmo was due to arrive any minute and the duck was still vacuuming the living-room. Thank goodness he'd had the foresight to take his crime-fighting apparel to the tower ahead of time. Trying to explain having Darkwing Duck's outfit in his closet (not that they were getting that far with his daughter around) would have been next to impossible.

'Move your feet, sweetie.'

Gosalyn lifted her feet and watched her father rush to finish the cleaning before his new boyfriend showed up for dinner. She really didn't have anything against him dating a guy, but it still weirded her out that he was dating an ex-villain like Megavolt.

'Geesh, dad. Relax already. It's just Megavolt,' the little girl commented, rolling her eyes at her father's stern look.

Drake shook his head and sat down on the sofa next to his daughter, so that he could wrap his arm around her and pull her close. 'I know this change will be difficult for you, Gos, but I've moved on with my life and so has Elmo. I'm not Darkwing Duck anymore and he isn't Megavolt. That's all in the past now.'

'Have you told him yet?' Gosalyn asked, narrowing her eyes at her adopted father.

'Not yet. Someday I will... but not today,' Drake sighed, shoulders hunched at the reminder of the rather big secret he was keeping from the man in his life.

'It's okay, dad. I promise I won't tell him,' the red-head stated with a smile, hugging her beloved parent tightly.

'Aw, thanks Gos. And I don't have to remind you to be on your best behavior tonight, do I?' Drake narrowed his eyes at the little girl.

'Of course not,' Gosalyn batted her eyelashes and crossed her fingers behind her back as her father rushed into the kitchen at the sound of the fire alarm going off.

'My meatloaf!'

* * *

DING DONG!

'I'll get it!' Gosalyn was off the couch and at the front door before her father even had a chance to reply.

Opening the door, the little girl looked up at the rat-man standing nervously on the front step with a small bouquet of flowers. Gosalyn was torn between breaking her promise not to drive the ex-con crazy (and out of her father's life) and giggling over how adorable the man was, all dressed up for his big date... with her father (ewwww, they were probably going to kiss too).

'You must be Elmo. Do come in,' Gosalyn stepped aside to let the man into her house, taking the flowers from him.

'Hmm... you look familiar. Have we met before?' the rodent asked, slipping off his shoes.

'Nope, never. Definitely not. Sooo, you want to date my dad,' the little girl commented, giving the man her most innocent smile.

'Actually, we've been dating for a month...' Elmo recalled.

'Well, there are some ground rules, mister,' the duckling announced, dropping the innocent look completely.

'Ground rules?' the rodent found himself stepping back until he was flat against the door. The little red-head closed in on him, green eyes flaring.

'Yep. You have to make sure he's home by 9 o'clock, since that's my bedtime. If I have to go to bed that early, he has to be there to make me. And no mushy stuff when I'm in the room. Oh, and you'd better not break his heart or I will break your...' the girl's rant was cut off by a rather unimpressed figure standing in the kitchen doorway.

'Gosalyn! What have I told you about threatening the guests?' Drake marched over to the duckling, his arms crossed over his chest.

Elmo's nervousness disappeared, replaced by amusement at the sight of his boyfriend in a frilly pink apron. How adorable!

'But dad, he's not really a guest. He's your boyfriend,' the pigtailed girl argued, stomping her foot and glaring back at her father.

'Who you WILL treat with the same respect you give me, young lady,' the older duck announced, refusing to break eye-contact as they stared each other down.

'Ok,' Gosalyn suddenly agreed, slipping around her father and into the kitchen with the flowers still in her arms.

'Hmmm... something about that conversation seemed too easy,' Drake mumbled aloud, before focusing on his boyfriend. The playful glint in the rodent's eyes sent a wave of heat and embarrassment through the bird's body.

'Sorry about that. She's a very spirited child,' the duck admitted, looking away from the rat's suave smirk. Oh, how he'd just like to kiss it off him... if his daughter wasn't in the next room.

'She seems sweet. Not to mention, rather overprotective of you,' Elmo replied, stepping closer to his boyfriend.

'Yeah, well... it's been a while since I've dated anyone, much less brought them home to meet her. Oh, here, let me get your coat,' the duck offered, hanging the garment on the coat-stand at the base of the stairs.

'By the way, I think that apron looks nice on you, Drake,' Elmo observed, although the words "Adorably domesticated" kept running through his mind. To the rodent's amusement, his boyfriend's cheeks went bright red at his comment.

Unable to resist, the rat let his hands settle on the duck's shoulders as he leaned down to kiss him.

'Dinner's getting cold!' Gosalyn's voice from the kitchen broke the moment before their lips could even touch.

Drake pulled back first, reaching out to clasp hands with his lover, their fingers threading together intimately. With a tug, he pulled the rodent down the hall and into the kitchen, where his daughter was impatiently waiting to eat.

* * *

Dinner was thankfully uneventful... except for the moments when dear little Gosalyn decided to interrogate her daddy's new boyfriend. Eventually, the duckling settled down with a satisfied smirk and batted her eyes innocently at the adults in her life.

'Can I be excused before the kissing starts,' the red-head asked, her voice sweet as sugar.

'Gosalyn!'

'Aw, come on, dad. You're both grown adults. Don't tell me you haven't even kissed yet,' the duckling admonished, rolling her eyes.

'Of course we've... what I mean is... Yes, you can be excused,' Drake rubbed his eyes and sighed, trying his hardest not to blush.

Elmo couldn't help giving the pair an amused smile. It was adorable to watch the two banter back and forth. Who would have thought that he'd give up his life as a super-villain and end up dating a single father? The others would likely be rolling around on the ground in fits of laughter if they found out.

'So, are you ready to run out the door screaming yet?' Drake's voice pulled him back to reality and Elmo just laughed at the question.

'Do I get a kiss if I do?' the rodent asked, his whiskers twitching at the thought. He watched his lover clear the table, then grinned as two downy arms wrapped around his shoulders from behind.

'Well... I'd say you deserve a kiss for remaining sane after all that,' the duck purred, pressing their lips together in a delectable sideways embrace.

'Ewww! At least wait until I'm out of the house.'

Elmo pulled back quickly, staring at the little cock-blocker in shock. Oh yeah... he was dating a single PARENT.

'Gosalyn, why don't you and Elmo go pick out a movie to watch tonight,' Drake suggested, rolling up his sleeves at the sight of the dishes on the counter.

'Fine. But only if you both promise not to make out on the couch while I'm in the room. On second thought, don't make out on the couch at all! Ewww,' the little girl announced, hands on her hips.

'Don't worry, she used to act the same way when I was dating Morgana,' Drake assured his boyfriend, before ushering the pair out of the kitchen.

'That's cause kissing is gross,' Gosalyn stated, stomping down the hallway to the living-room.

Elmo shook his head with a smile and followed the duckling, leaving his lover to finish the dishes in peace.

...tbc...

* * *

_**Extra: Movie Fun**_

'I don't know about you, Elmo, but dad and I love monster movies. Especially ones with lots of blood, violence and people getting their heads chopped off,' Gosalyn announced, digging through her video tapes and showing off her favorite titles.

'That sounds scary. I didn't think Drake would be in to those types of movies,' Elmo admitted.

They finally settled on a classic monster movie when Drake appeared in the doorway with a bowl of popcorn.

'Another monster movie, Gosalyn? Just once, it would be nice to watch something different,' the elder duck sighed, taking a seat on the couch next to his lover.

'You said that I could pick the movie if I didn't torment your boyfriend too much,' the duckling shot back, already laying on her stomach on the rug in front of the TV screen.

'You're right. I did promise. But after this, it will be straight to bed, young lady,' Drake stated, leaning into his companion's warm body.

For the first time in his life, Elmo felt truly content. If only this moment could last forever.

...end of the extra scene...


	5. Short Moments

**Chapter 5: Short Moments**

_**1. Movie Night**_

Movie nights at the Mallard household had been more regular since Elmo's first visit. Gosalyn had been pleasantly surprised to find out that the ex-villain shared her love of classic horror movies, and it was now two against one on that one.

The little duckling was slowly getting used to the new male presence in her life, and having the rat-man around seemed to have a calming affect on her father, which pleased her immensely. Sure, he still made her clean up her room and got mad if she played hockey in the house, but he'd also let her stay up a little later to watch a movie when Elmo came over to visit. And she had another person around to beat at Monopoly too.

* * *

Gosalyn turned away from the darkening TV screen to find that her father had fallen asleep, his head resting on Elmo's shoulder. And for once, the rodent was fast asleep as well, snoring lightly. They really were cute together.

Getting to her feet, the little duckling pulled a blanket over the pair and stood back to observe the adults once more. 'Maybe having another dad wouldn't be so bad after all. Even if he was Megavolt,' Gosalyn mumbled to herself as she stepped away from the sleeping couple with a soft smile on her beak.

And since she was in such a giving mood, the girl decided to go to bed without a fuss and leave the adults to wake up on their own.

Elmo opened his eyes after the sound of little footsteps on the stairs faded away. There was a familiar weight on his shoulder and a soft breath ghosting against his arm. Shifting slightly, the rat pulled the duck against his chest so that he could wrap his arm around him properly. Laying there in the dark, the rodent finally focused on the words his lover's daughter had whispered before she had left the room.

_{If she knows I'm Megavolt, then Drake must know too. Why hasn't he said anything? More importantly, why would he want to date an ex-villain like me, and have me around his child?}_

Those thoughts would haunt him for the rest of the night, even as his avian lover curled closer, breathing softly against his chest.

_**2. Reconnect**_

The sound of someone clearing their throat caught Launchpad's attention. Turning away from the plane he was in the process of repairing, the pilot found himself blinking in shock at the sight of his old house-mate, Drake Mallard; better known by Launchpad as Darkwing Duck, although they'd both left that life behind them.

'So, uh... this is what you do all day?' the duck refused to meet his eyes, hands clasped tightly behind his back.

'Hello, DW. I thought you didn't want to see me again,' Launchpad knew his old, hurt feelings were welling upside of him at the sight of the duck. Still, it felt good to see him again.

'Yes, well, I was wr... wr...' Drake began to fumble for the right words to say.

'Wrong?' the pilot suggested.

Dark eyes rose to meet his, an awkward smile crossing over the ex-crime-fighter's bill. 'Yeah, that. I was hoping we could go back to being friends... despite everything that happened,' Drake admitted, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

Launchpad studied his old friend and hero. Something was different now. Drake seemed much more stable than he had a few months ago. Perhaps he was finally adjusting to living a normal life.

'Well, I don't see why not. You know how much I hate holding grudges,' the pilot wrapped his arms around his smaller friend and hefted him into the air for a hug.

'Have you two finished making up yet? Launchpad, can I fly one of your planes?'

Placing Drake back on the ground, the pilot smiled at the bundle of energy racing around his hanger. He'd missing the pair so much and now they were finally together again.

'Gosalyn, I told you to stay in the car,' Drake admonished his daughter.

'I did, but then I got bored,' the little girl turned her attention back to the taller man and smiled broadly at him. 'Did dad tell you that he's dating Megavolt?'

'What? Really, DW? I had no idea you were gay. Is that why things didn't work out with Morgana?' Launchpad asked.

'No, that is not why things didn't work out with Morgana. And I'm not... well, I guess I am,' Drake admitted, sighing heavily.

'Maybe you're bisexual,' Gosalyn suggested.

Launchpad and Drake stared down at the little duckling in shock. She smiled back at them innocently.

'What? I watch a lot of TV,' the girl finally stated.

'I think I'm going to start keeping a closer eye on your TV shows,' Drake replied, arms crossed over his chest.

'Dad,' Gosalyn's voice took on a familiar whiny tone.

'Ok, ok. I agree, there is nothing wrong with being gay or bisexual. There, I said it. And yes, I am dating Elmo Sputterspark and he was Megavolt. Key word being WAS,' Drake commented with a huff.

'So, do I get to meet him?' Launchpad asked.

'Of course you do. You're my best friend, after all,' Drake stated.

Launchpad couldn't help dragging the pair into tight hug. It wasn't everyday that Drake admitted he cared about him.

...tbc...

* * *

_Note: Just two little ficlets in the life of Drake Mallard and Elmo Sputterspark._


	6. The Question

_**Chapter 6: The Question**_

Elmo jolted awake to the sound of his cell phone playing a sappy little tune. A touch of annoyance crossed the rat's thoughts at being woken so early on a Saturday morning, but the sound of his lover's voice inviting him to breakfast swept those dark feelings away.

After assuring the duck that he would head over, the rodent stretched and padded around the small apartment, getting dressed and ready to go.

* * *

Breakfast was a simple affair. Bacon, eggs and orange juice, along with pleasant conversation. Elmo certainly didn't miss his tiny little apartment during these times. Although, there were times when he wished that he never had to leave the lovely little house and his two favorite people in the entire world.

Gosalyn's curious look caught his attention as he set his plate to the side. Her green eyes were darting back and forth between him and Drake, as if waiting for something to happen. Finally, the little girl decided to speak her mind. 'So dad, are you going to ask him?' the duckling inquired.

'Didn't you say you were going out to the movies with Honker?' Drake questioned back, moving to clear away the dishes.

Gosalyn rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. 'Yes, but you'd better ask him before I get back.'

'Have fun at the movies, sweetie,' Drake announced, refusing to say anything more on the subject.

'Fine. Bye Elmo!' the duckling rushed to give the rodent a quick hug before racing out of the kitchen.

'So, what question did you have to ask me?' Elmo cocked his head to the side and watched his boyfriend fill up the dishwasher.

'Question? Ah yes, come with me,' the duck headed into the living-room with his lover following obediently behind him. Drake stopped in front of the TV and gestured to the VCR.

'You see this piece of junk? I just can't program it for the life of me. I was about to completely give up on it when it crossed my mind that a certain rodent had a knack for electrical things like this,' the duck handed Elmo the remote control and stepped back, waiting.

'Is that all? I can program this thing in a jiffy, Drake,' Elmo fiddled with the remote and soon had the VCR ready and waiting to video-tape anything his lover desired.

'Well, then it's official. I'm keeping you,' the duck purred, wrapping his arms around the taller man's slim waist and cuddling close.

'Aw, shucks. It was nothing. I'm happy to help,' Elmo knew he was blushing even as he set the remote on top of the TV and turned around so he could hug his boyfriend back. Leaning down, he pressed his lips to the duck's adorable bill and kissed him slowly.

'So, want to move in?' Drake finally asked, pulling his lover over to the couch so they could sit down together.

'Move in?' Elmo nearly jumped as a familiar blue spark sizzled to the tip of his whiskers. There was no way that Drake hadn't noticed unusual phenomena. But rather than scream in shock and run away, the duck just chuckled and nuzzled his nose instead.

'Wait. I just... there's something we need to talk about,' the rat pushed his boyfriend back and felt even worse at the look of concern Drake was giving him.

'Elmo, what's wrong?' the duck sat back and waited for an explanation.

'It's just... I'm... I'm Megavolt, Drake,' the rodent finally announced, squeezing his eyes shut as he waited for the duck to scream and throw him out of the house. A soft touch on his hand caught his attention and he found himself looking into his lover's dark eyes. A sad sort of smile was on the duck's bill as he shook his head with a sigh.

'I know. I've known for a long time who you were, Elmo,' Drake replied, folding his hands back in his lap once more.

'But, why didn't you ever say anything? Why did you even let me into your house and near your family?' Elmo wanted... no, NEEDED to know.

'I'm sorry I didn't tell you that I knew. But hey, we go back even farther than that. Come on, Elmo, we've known each other since elementary school. Yes, you are an ex-villain, but you're also a good man. And before you start asking, I do trust you around Gosalyn. Actually, she's the one who was wondering why you were taking so long to move in with us,' Drake admitted, rubbing the back of his neck.

'Really?' Elmo sat back against the arm of the couch. His body still felt frozen from the shock of finding out that his lover knew about his criminal past.

'So, what's your answer?' Drake asked, shifting closer until his beak just touched the tip of the rodent's nose.

'That's a big step, but... I'd like that. To move in with you, I mean,' Elmo decided, smiling awkwardly. The duck surged forward, forcing the rat to wrap his arms around him to ensure they didn't fall off the couch. Tongues mingled in a deep, delightful kiss that nearly had the rodent flat on his back under his lover's amorous response.

Drake pulled back, chuckling as they cuddled together on the couch. THEIR couch. Nuzzling his beak under the rat's chin, the duck made a statement that sent a chill running down his lover's spine.

'Launchpad wants to meet you.'

...tbc...

* * *

_Note: Oooh, naughty Drake. And no, Elmo still doesn't know that he's Darkwing Duck, but he does know that Gosalyn and Launchpad were part of the Darkwing Duck fanclub that kept hanging around to thwart his schemes._


	7. The Joys of Packing

**A Series of Moments**

**Chapter 7: The Joys of Packing**

Gosalyn burst through the front door, dragging her best friend behind her.

'Do you think your dad asked him yet?' Honker questioned, letting the female duckling pull him into the living-room.

'Ewwww! Adults kissing! Avert your eyes, Honker,' Gosalyn slapped her hand over her friend's eyes, almost knocking his glasses off his beak in her haste.

'Gee, Gos, it's not really that big of a deal. It's just your dad and his boyfriend,' Honker sighed, waving blindly at the adults in the room.

'You can let him go now, Gosalyn. Elmo, this is Honker. He's Gosalyn's friend who lives next door,' Drake explained, after untangling himself from his lover's warm embrace.

'Hello,' the rodent smiled brightly at the children in the entranceway.

'Hello, Mr. Sputterspark. Gosalyn talks about you all the time,' the boy stated.

'I do not. And his name is Elmo. Well, pretty soon he's going to be Mr. Mallard-Sputterspark... or maybe Mr. Sputterspark-Mallard. Or maybe...' the duckling was cut off by her father's annoyed look.

'Gosalyn, let's give him a chance to move in first, before anything else. Honestly,' Drake sighed, patting his boyfriend on the leg as he stood up from the couch.

'You said yes?' the duckling raced across the room and threw herself into the rat's arms without delay.

To say that Elmo was overwhelmed by the girl's enthusiasm would have been an understatement. Drake could see the tears gathering in his lover's eyes as he returned Gosalyn's hug. Shaking his head, the duck shooed his daughter's friend into the kitchen with the offer of a snack, leaving his boyfriend and daughter to chat in private.

* * *

'Elmo and I are going to go to his apartment to pack up. You play at the Muddlefoots until we get back with his things,' Drake announced, locking up once everyone was out of the house.

'Okay,' Gosalyn sighed, despite wanting to talk her way into going with them. After all, her dad normally would have dragged her along to help, but he probably wanted some alone-time to make-out with Megavolt... Elmo. Oh well.

'See you later, dads,' the duckling raced off with her friend.

'She called me dad,' Elmo mused aloud, overwhelmed at the loving gesture from his boyfriend's daughter.

'Yes, she did,' Drake smiled, taking his lover's hand and pulling him to the car.

* * *

Elmo stepped out of the bedroom with the last box fully packed. He held it tighter than the rest, but that wasn't strange considering that his old super-villain outfit was packed inside. Even now, he couldn't quite build up the strength to get rid of it. How could anyone just throw away more than ten years of their life without another thought?

Stepping into the kitchen, the rodent's dark thoughts took an immediate detour at the sight of his lover packing a box on the kitchen table, his white tail gently swaying from where it was poking through a hole in his jeans.

It was strange to think that he'd never appreciated the view of a duck's tail until he'd met up with his old classmate again. Working together at Quackwerks, Elmo hadn't even realized how hard he'd fallen for Drake until he discovered that he was finding opportunities to catch a glimpse of the duck's elusive appendage. At that point, his interest had quickly shifted to studying his cubicle-mate's entire body, and he definitely liked what he saw.

After several months of casual conversation, Elmo had walked into the break-room one day to find Drake bending over, his ivory tail taunting the rat to make a move. Without much thought, he'd kissed the duck the moment the avian male had turned around. Rather than shove him away, as the rodent feared he would, Drake had all but melted into the embrace. Despite later protests from the duck, it hadn't taken much to convince him that the rat was serious about starting a relationship.

And now, here they were, packing up his small apartment so that he could move in with the single-parent and his daughter. Yeah, his old super-villain buddies would so be laughing at him for falling in love with a regular person, and another male at that.

Smirking, the rodent quietly set down the box he was carrying and slipped closer to his lover. Unlike a duck's tail, a rat's tail was extremely flexible. It didn't take much effort to flick the tanned appendage toward his lover, allowing it to slide sensually along the bottom of the duck's feathery tail.

'Elmo, we're suppose to be packing,' Drake turned to shove his boyfriend playfully, but didn't stop his advances.

'It's hard to concentrate when you're bent over like that. Your tail loves to taunt me, you know,' Elmo declared, stepping closer so he could wrap his arms around his boyfriend's waist.

'My tail likes to taunt you? This coming from the rat whose tail is always stroking me whenever we make love,' Drake shot back, allowing the rodent to push him down onto the cleared portion of the table.

'What can I say? It has a mind of it's own,' the taller male stated...

* * *

_**(NC 17 part)**_

* * *

**_... _**Without really looking, Elmo thrust out the first shirt he found toward his boyfriend.

Dark eyes widened, staring at the offered item in shock. The rodent noticed the look and glanced down, his whiskers vibrating at the sight of a very familiar, tattered yellow shirt.

'Um, it's... I just... I'll find you something else,' Elmo turned away quickly, shoving the shirt back into the box. A soft chuckle caught his attention, moments before his lover's bare upper-body pressed against his back.

'Has anyone ever told you that you're cute when you're embarrassed?' Drake purred into his ears, nuzzling his bill against the rodent's cheek.

'Has anyone ever told you that you shouldn't taunt a super villain?' Elmo shot back, turning to meet his lover's amused eyes.

'Ex-super villain, and besides, I know your weakness,' the duck whispered, nipping at the rat's ear.

'Oh really?' the rodent smirked, waiting for his boyfriend to continue.

'Mmm hmm. You, Megavolt, are all about electricity. Water and electricity don't mix. I'm feeling rather dirty right now, so I think I'm going to take advantage of your shower. It's a good thing that a certain ex-super villain won't be able to get his hands on me while I'm in there,' Drake slipped away from the rodent and waved as he left the room.

_{Ah, but I haven't charged in months, my not-so-innocent, little duck. And there's no way I'm going to resist an invitation like that}_

Elmo took a moment to grab a black shirt out of the box before following the sound of water to where his lover was waiting.

* * *

Hours later, the pair finally managed to finish packing and stacking Elmo's boxes on the curb as they waited for Launchpad to arrive to help with the move. Relaxed as he was (multiple orgasms will do that to you), the rodent still felt a surge of apprehension as a white van swerved around the corner and came to a screeching stop in front of his apartment building.

'Thanks for coming to help us, Launchpad,' Drake commented, as the pilot got out of the truck and approached them.

'No problem, DW... I mean, Drake. Anything for a friend.'

Elmo felt the urge to run back up to the apartment and hide. Everyone knew that when you saw Launchpad, Darkwing Duck was close behind.

'Launchpad, this is Elmo. Elmo, my good friend, Launchpad,' Drake suddenly announced, catching his lover's attention.

'Nice to meet you. Not that we haven't met before, but it's nice to officially meet you when you're not, you know, evil,' the pilot commented, reaching out to shake the rodent's hand firmly.

'Um, thanks,' Elmo couldn't think of anything more to say. So, letting the two birds chat, he began to load boxes into the van.

* * *

'Oh boy. I can't believe you two are actually dating. I mean, I knew you were dating, but it still came as quite a shock,' Launchpad rambled as they carried the boxes out of the van and into the house. Drake had insisted on Elmo riding with Launchpad, so he could drive ahead of them to make sure the pilot didn't get lost.

'So... what does Darkwing think about it?' Elmo finally asked, setting a box down on the kitchen table.

'What does Darkwing think about it? You mean he hasn't...' Launchpad mumbled the last bit into the ivory hand now pressed firmly against his mouth.

'He's fine with it. In fact, I think he's happy that you're happy. And, of course, he's glad that you're no longer a criminal,' Drake announced quickly, pulling away from his friend.

'Oh, that's good to know. He's not going to suddenly show up to meet me too, is he?' Elmo cast a frantic look around the room and couldn't hide his tail's nervous twitch.

'I can assure you that he isn't going to suddenly drop by unannounced, Elmo,' Drake reached out to take his lover's hand into his own and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

'Okay,' the rodent smiled, leaning down to nuzzle the shorter duck's beak.

'Aw, that's so sweet,' Launchpad sighed, effectively reminding them that they had company.

'I guess we should go unpack the rest of the boxes,' Elmo resisted the urge to chuckle nervously at the attention the pilot was giving them.

'Oh, I also wanted to let you two know that I'd be more than willing to babysit Gosalyn at my place anytime you wanted a night to yourselves,' Launchpad stated.

'Thanks,' Elmo answered.

'You know, when you want a night alone for some personal time,' Launchpad winked at the pair.

'Yes, LP, we get it,' Drake rolled his eyes and pulled his blushing lover out of the room.

...tbc...

* * *

_**Quote:** "I used to have superpowers, but my therapist took them away." Poor Megavolt, but at least he has a lover to make up for it._


End file.
